goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
GoGang: The Terrific Telethon
GoGang: The Terrific Telethon is a GoGang special episode created by Sophie the Otter with the help of Igor, KK, James, Pingy, and Christian. Plot After the NoGang has caused destruction at GoAnimateLand, the GoGang hosts a telethon featuring a variety of their friends performing witty acts to raise at least a billion dollars. Cast *Eric as Handy, Carkle, John, and Flippy *Princess as Nitori *Joey as BLU Engineer *Julie as Marisa Kirisame *Jennifer as Patchouli and Renko *Kayla as Sophie the Otter and Jelly Otter *David as Preston and thegoldenbrick1 *Young Guy as Pingy, James, and Mametchi *Kimberly as Sanae Kochiya, Info-Chan, and Peanut Otter *Paul as Igor the Mii and King Kool *Simon as OliverWestern *Jack DeSena as Chrome (cameo appearance) Transcript the Otter presents.... title of the special appears from the left while a telephone appears from the right, the title and the telephone stick together to form the logo to GoGang Igor: "You know what's behind me?" Flippy: "Huh?" Mametchi: "What? Nitori?" appears behind Igor Igor: "Nitori!" Giggles soon they arrive at GoAnimateLand, almost everything is destroyed. We hear several screeches that aren't loud Igor: "Let me guess, the NoGang did this?" Pingy: "Yeah! They caused it!" Igor: "Wait a minute, how did you know?" Pingy: "They're always up to no good!" Flippy: "Yeah, I think they destroyed the area themed to you, Mametchi!" Mametchi: "I agree! Besides, Flippy, look at this!" GoGang scrutinizes the park, realizing that there's a ton of damage dealt to it in general Info-chan: "Oh my god....." Sophie: "Look at the damage!" Oliver: "I concur. This will require a lot of money to repair." Igor: "Only one problem: we don't have that much money to do so." Sophie: "Well, let's consider a fundraiser." Jelly: "A fundraiser? What kind?" Peanut: "One at Chuck E. Cheese's? A car wash? A fair?" Sophie: "Not quite. We're gonna go digital." Kool appears King Kool: "I'm afraid you're forgetting me, as usual." Sophie: "Don't worry, you're a good source of humor, so you'll help us raise the money." King Kool: "Of course I am." sarcastically So where do we begin? Don't tell me - down the street, as usual? Touhou City Park?" Igor: "Excuse me, but what Info-chan will do? She can't sell panty shots of course. We reformed her." Handy: "Igor is right." Sophie: "Wait! I know! We should do a telethon!" Preston: "A telethon? I've never heard of one before. What's that? A running telephone?" Sophie: (chuckles) "Not exactly, Preston. It's an event to raise money broadcasted on TV." Preston: "I see now! I wish my hometown had more money." Peanut: "Same here, especially since the Snooties back at Lake Hoohaw have it all." Jelly: "Plus, there's entertainment in a telethon. In that case, people do hilarious and breath-taking stunts and acts to involve the people into giving in money!" Igor: "Shall we organize one now?" Mametchi: "Definitely." King Kool: "As long as Mametchi doesn't get a TRUCKLOAD of focus, I'm in. I really hope you guys will thank me later." Mametchi: "I'm not the leader anyway." Igor: "Come on guys! What are you waiting for?" Pingy: "Let's go to the studio and perform our telethon while it's broadcasted live on Orange Otter Network and Goan Central Television!" The others except Pingy and Igor: "OK!" the studio Igor: "One silly question, how many people in GoCity like Info-chan?" James: "Come on, Igor. We're not gonna start some romance here. We're supposed to focus on producing the telethon." Igor: up sign saying "馬鹿！" (Baka!) "You misstood it! I meant people who liked Info-chan in a NON-ROMANTIC way!" James: "Oh, really?" Igor: "It's true!" King Kool: "What's with Sophie giving James snarkish lines when she said I'm a good source of humor? Do we need to name our performances "Everybody Hates King Kool"? I mean, all of you, with the exception of TGB1, are being a chatterbox and think it'll be A-OK if we focus on some overrated Yandere-Simulator character I seriously wanna injure severly because of her hideous face. Would you do that if this wasn't a low-budget show?" chirp King Kool: an inhaler "That's exactly a response I'd expect from you guys. If we go off-topic again..." TGB1: "What?" King Kool: "I don't know. But it'll be horrible. Oh, and here's a pro-tip: At LEAST give the other characters the chance to speak. I really dislike it when you guys add Jelly or Peanut to the cast list, but they're as silent as a mouse once they're added to our low-budget-limited-animation-ridden GoGang "films" that are actually 10 minutes long, and not 90. Or, in rare cases, they simply have one line. Before I suffer serious breathing issues, should I say anything else?" Category:GoGang Series Category:Transcript